An electricity consumption-measuring meter (e.g., as provided at customer sites by a utility company) may include a base level printed circuit board (PCB). The base level PCB may include connectors for receiving incoming electricity service from the utility and providing outgoing electricity service to conductor wiring at a site. The base level PCB may include one or more current measuring components and one or more current regulating switches (e.g., to regulate electrical service). The connectors, current measuring component(s) and switch(es) are typically interconnected by use of heavy copper bar. The bar provides the connectivity required of heavy current flow (e.g., over 100 amps in the typical residential meter). However, the bar is costly and requires assembly to the PCB, and changes to the PCB often require changes to the tooling used to manufacture the copper bar.